Haciendo guardia
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Sabía que no debería de curiosear, pero lo que no sabía era que al romper una simple regla se había metido en algo de lo que era probable no desearía salir.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, Yo simplemente me invento cosas raras con ellos.

* * *

Haciendo guardia

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

[SasuTen]

.

.

[One-Shot]

.

.

.

Realmente no entendía el porque tenía que hacer guardia y vigilar al Uchiha en el lugar de Neji, ella ya no le debía nada al él, pero a pesar de todo continuaba haciéndole los favores que se le ocurría pedirle ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Realmente no seguía "enamorada" de él, pero si le molestaba el hecho de que parecía si estarlo.

Negó con la cabeza nada convencida de por que se encontraba en ese lugar. Bueno, al menos había escapado de su psicópata sensei fan del sadismo.

Se recargó en la pared del pasillo, ella era la única asignada a la vigilancia de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual en ese momento se encontraba en la "celda" que le habían asignado, que más bien parecía una habitación demasiado cómoda para un traidor.

Ya se estaba aburriendo ¿Por qué no se lo había pedido a alguno de los otros ANBU? Ella estaba capacitada _del todo _para vigilarlo hasta que a la quinta se le ocurriera decir que ya había sido suficiente.

Se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, llevaba cerca de cuatro horas ahí parada, sin nada interesante que hacer o pensar, lo que le obligaba a preguntarle que haría el Uchiha todo el santo día encerrado en esa habitación, en la cual sabía, solo entraba Naruto de vez en cuando con una bolsa de papel con algo desconocido dentro.

Suspiró resignada y ya un tanto harta se giró para mirar la puerta con curiosidad. Era cierto ¿Qué mantenía a alguien entretenido todo el día sin quejarse?

¡Ya no soportaba más estando ahí!

No había escuchado nada en todo el rato que llevaba haciendo guardia, por lo que podía asegurar que el Uzumaki no se encontraba haciéndole compañía al Uchiha. Naruto no era nada silencioso y el que el silencio en el pasillo y la habitación fuera más pesado que el de un funeral se lo confirmaba.

Se levantó de un salto mordiendo su labio inferior un tanto dudosa, pero luego se encogió de hombros segura de que no afectaría a nadie en lo más mínimo si ella entraba a curiosear un poco y descubrir que era lo que tanto hacía ese chico para entretenerse.

Miró a ambos lados antes de colocar su mano en el pomo.

No sabía si la entrada estaba prohibida, por lo cual prefería no arriesgarse a que la vieran.

Sonrió complacida al darse cuanta de que probablemente ella era la única que se encontraba en varios pisos tanto inferiores como superiores, por lo cual abrió la puerta totalmente confiada y la cerró detrás de ella mirando sorprendida el lugar.

Al saber que un chico llevaba viviendo un par de semanas viviendo ahí, pensó que el lugar seria un desastre total, pero al parecer Sasuke, tal como Neji, era un aficionado al orden, pero eso no fue lo que la sonrojó de manera terriblemente vergonzosa y alarmante.

Frente a ella, recostado en el sofá, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha totalmente desnudo acariciándose él mismo mientras en la videocasetera reproducía una película nada apropiada para alguien menor de edad.

Por un momento pensó en salir corriendo del lugar, pero casi en el mismo instante en que planeaba girarse el azabache despegó la mirada de la pantalla para clavarla en ella, dejándola con los pies clavados en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Tragó saliva sin saber que hacer.

La situación en la que se encontraba le parecía totalmente irreal, algo a lo que ella jamás pensó enfrentarse en toda su vida.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por los labios del Uchiha que se levantó lentamente del sofá, para caminar hacia ella mostrando su maravillosamente dotado cuerpo sin pudor alguno, mientras los latidos acelerados de Tenten se unían a los sonidos y gemidos de placer producidos por los personajes de la película que hasta hace unos segundos era el centro de atención del chico.

Tenten trató desesperadamente de que su mirada se quedara fija en los ojos o en le cabello del ultimo Uchiha, pero fue totalmente inútil y dejó que su mirada bajara hasta donde quería.

Su respiración se aceleró al ver lo dispuesto que se encontraba.

Realmente no podía creerlo. Estaba viendo una parte del traidor de Konoha que jamás se imagino ver.

El chico se acercó a ella de manera sumamente intimidante y antes de que ella fuera consiente de algo ya se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Levantó una ceja esperando una reacción por parte de ella, pero la chica de los chonguitos continuaba observando fijamente su cuerpo.

─ ¿Te gusta la vista? ─inquirió un tanto fastidiado.

En esa situación él se hubiera esperado que hubiera saltado sobre él totalmente desesperada por hacerle mil y un cosas indebidas, era consiente de que estaba en estado de shock, pero estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo realmente necesitado.

Al escucharlo ella fijo su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, para después retroceder un paso, chocando contra la puerta en un patético intento de huida.

─ ¿Para qué entraste? ─preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Se estaba cansando de preguntar. Él no era de los que hablaban mucho y él hecho de que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire sin que ella les tomara la más mínima importancia le molestaba demasiado.

La maestra de las armas parpadeó confundida y entonces recordó su curiosidad acerca de lo que lo mantenía lo suficientemente entretenido todo el día como para no armar revuelo.

Después de verlo con sus propios ojos estaba segura de que esa no era la manera en la que ella se imaginaba que él pasaba el tiempo, aunque realmente nunca lo conoció ni siquiera superficialmente.

En ese momento una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Por ese mismo motivo el rubio siempre protegía esa bolsa como si de ello dependiera su vida.

─Eres un pervertido ─musitó casi sin pensarlo y al instante vio como en los ojos negros del chico aparecía un extraño brillo.

En menos de un segundo las manos del poseedor del sharingan se encontraron a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándola contra la puerta y haciéndola sentir realmente indefensa.

─ ¿Realmente te parece? ─le gruñó conteniendo su ira─ Trata de pasar todos tus días encerrada en un lugar tan estúpido como este cuando puedes encontrarte en cualquier lugar causando estragos, no es para nada divertido… ─de pronto se sintió avergonzada, no por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino por el hecho de haber dicho las cosas sin pensar.

─Lo lamento… ─musitó tratando de calmarlo.

Realmente no le temía, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía enojar era más que probable el hecho de que la asesinara y ella, no se sentía preparada para morir siendo tan joven.

─Estúpida ─susurró con desprecio, par alejarse un poco de ella, pero antes de que siquiera esta fuera consiente de lo que él haría, se encontró con que los labios de Sasuke se movían con fiereza sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se presionaba contra el de ella en busca de contacto.

Gimió por lo sorpresa y por un momento sus manos se colocaron en los hombros del chico para empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo, pero en cuanto sintió todo el cuerpo de Sasuke chocar con el suyo y adaptarse, en lugar de empujarlo, empezó a halar de él para profundizar más el beso.

Todo le daba vueltas.

Ella nunca había sido una chica hormonal, siempre había sabido mantener el control aun en las peores circunstancias, pero en ese instante se sentía terriblemente impotente y todavía aún más deseosa de saber que tan aburrido se encontraba el Uchiha.

Sus manos totalmente intranquilas se dirigieron a su cabello, acariciando su cuello en el camino mientras empujaba su propio cuerpo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar más no detenerse. Tenía que admitir que el chico estaba bien dotado y eso no podía negarlo, le agradaba en sobre manera.

Se frotó con entusiasmo contra el. Era una sensación fabulosa. Recordaba vagamente como era que el placer le recorriera el cuerpo sensibilizando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, por lo cual se sentía totalmente feliz de ver una posibilidad de revivirlo.

Proponiéndose acabar con ello rápido, de un salto se acomodó rodeándole la cintura con las piernas logrando que la excitación de ambos creciera.

Lo que hacían no estaba del todo bien, pero la sensación de lo prohibido solo los alentaba más.

Rápidamente y sin permiso alguno, las manos de Sasuke se encargaron de desabrochar y sacarle la blusa a la joven ninja que se estremeció al sentir los dedos del Uchiha rozar su piel.

El deseo lo estaba volviendo loco, pero su mente se mantenía clara. Solo un poco de sexo lo calmaría por el momento.

Sin preocuparse un poco le arrancó el sostén dejando la parte superior de la chica descubierta.

Se separó de ella y la vista le resultaba maravillosa. Aunque claro, él sabía que en esos momentos todo le parecería maravilloso. Se negaba a pensar que la chica fuera realmente un gran objeto de deseo, por lo cual todo lo que lo hacia sentir, él creía era solo por necesidad.

El rostro de la maestra de las armas estaba sonrojado, se sentía avergonzada de sus actos, pero eso de cualquier manera estaba segura no la detendría. Ella ya lo había decidido y no se echaría para atrás.

Sasuke vio como la determinación aparecía en la cara de la chica, y sin más se dedicó a besarla con fiereza, mientras caminaba hasta el sofá donde anteriormente se había encontrado.

La dejó caer mientras con un rápido movimiento le sacaba los pantalones y con otro le desgarraba la ropa interior. Tenten frunció el ceño. Eso no le agradaba, podía al menos ser un poco más educado, pero al notar lo desesperado que estaba solo se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente.

Se colocó sobre ella devorando su cuello de manera desesperada, llenándolo de marcar mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su azabache cabello, el cual tenía una suavidad demasiado inusual, incluso para que llegara a ser el cabello de una chica.

Las manos del Uchiha se colocaron el las caderas de la joven ninja que empezaba a moverlas de manera contra él, en un intento de detenerlas.

Bajó sus labios siguiendo s hombro, para luego tomar rumbo a sus pechos. Suspiró en el momento en que ella jadeo de placer, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacia eso que realmente se asombro al notar que estaba más deseoso que nada de morder su piel.

Perdiendo un poco la cordura dejo que sus dientes atraparan un pezón mientras que una de sus manos bajaba directamente a la entrada de la chica. Sonrió orgulloso contra ella en el momento que metió un par de dedos. La maestra de las armas se encontraba tan húmeda y caliente que causo que su miembro palpitara deseoso.

Gruño cuando ella gimió sin control.

Los dedos del Uchiha la estaban volviendo loca. Sinceramente esa se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido jamás.

Pronto el placer se empezó a acumular de manera turbadora en la parte baja de su vientre. Ya lo sentía venir. Estaba al borde cuando los dientes de Sasuke atraparon con fuerza desmedida su ya sobre estimulado pezón.

Se tensó y un gritó quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando el orgasmo la asalto.

Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse lentamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de respirar normalmente sintió como algo se hundía con fuerzas dentro de ella.

Gritó por la sorpresa y de inmediato los labios de Sasuke se encontraron con los de ella, esta vez de manera demasiado torpe debido a las oleadas de placer que lo inundaban.

Salió de ella completamente, solo para volverse a clavar en ella con mayor fuerza, la castaña gritó de nueva cuenta sintiendo como el dolor debido a la fuerza con que entró se convertía en un delicioso placer.

El azabache salió y entro con mayor fuerza y velocidad de nueva cuenta, esta vez dejando de lado los labios de la chica. Apoyándose en sus codos cada uno a lado de la cabeza de ella, solamente concentrándose en lo que su cuerpo sentía.

Entró y salió tantas veces que la voz de Tenten se fue perdiendo poco a poco, sus cuerpos se rozaban con movimientos febriles mientras sus cuerpos se envolvían en una ligera capa de sudor. El cansancio y el dolor se empezó a hacer presente e la chica que hasta el momento había alcanzado la cima por lo menos tres veces más, necesitaba que eso terminara rápido o estaba segura de que perdería la cabeza de un momento a otro.

─Mierda… ─gruñó Sasuke cuando ella se apretó a su alrededor de nueva cuenta y esta ve simplemente se dejó ir dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció debido al calor que lo rodeaba.

En cuanto termino se levantó y se fue a sentar en el sillón de una plaza que se encontraba cerca y simplemente dirigió su atención a la pantalla de televisión mientras acariciaba distraídamente su aún ligeramente dura polla, que poco a poco empezó a despertar de nuevo.

Tenten lo miró ligeramente sorprenda y ofendida, pero al reparar que este la miraba con una ceja alzada se sentó lo más dignamente posible, tomando en cuanta que se encontraba desnuda, sudorosa y despeinada.

─ ¿Qué diablos miras? ─inquirió de manera un tanto grosera, pero la mirada del chico la estaba incomodando.

─Ven mañana a la misma hora ─contestó y sin más se dirigió hacia una puerta abierta que mostraba una cama en la cual él se dejo caer.

Lo miró sorprendida pero al notar que se empezó a quedar dormido bufó frustrada. Eso no era lo que se esperaba, aunque realidad no tenía idea de que era lo que esperaba. Tomó su pantalón y su blusa después de observar que su ropa interior era inservible. Se los puso rápidamente y sin más salió de ese lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y se sobresaltó al notar a Neji parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, como pocas veces lo había visto.

─ ¿Qué hacías dentro? ─inquirió con voz fría.

Tenten elevó una ceja y sonrió al pensar que no tenía porque responderle.

─Nada en especial ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros─, pero le pediré a Tsunade que me seda las guardias a mí ─agregó y sin más se fue con una gran sonrisa.

Si bien, Neji estaba celoso ya no era su problema, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que tendría que conseguir esa guardia de manera permanente, seguramente el tiempo seria bien invertido.

* * *

Hola!

Espero les agradara! Hace siglos que lo tenía escrito para un desafio, pero simplemente me olvidaba de entregarlo y publicarlo.

De cualquier forma, me gustaria que me dijeran que tan mal me quedo.

Los quiero

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisses!!!**

**"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**


End file.
